YOU
by JunyaJun
Summary: [Ch 1] / HunTao / T to M / Cacar dan Alkohol membawa petaka


**YOU**

 **©JunyaJun**

 **Oh Sehun – Huang ZiTao (GS)**

 **Other EXO member**

 **T to M – Romance – 2 Shoot**

 **Gak suka GS? Ga usah baca!**

 **Udah baca? Review Please ^^**

… **..**

 **YOU – S 1**

* * *

..

Bentol-bentol, berwarna merah, serta gatal.

Oh Sehun, pemuda yang baru memasuki usia 20 itu memasang wajah cemberut, mulutnya menggigit thermometer yang tadi ditinggalkan oleh sang ibu. wajah dan sebagian tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh bintik-bintik merah yang sangat gatal. Tangannya sudah tidak tahan untuk menggaruk area yang membuat dia risih. Syaraf bagian bawah kulit tubuhnya sudah tak bersahabat lagi, terus saja mengganggunya dengan rasa geli yang membuat amarahnya memuncak hingga ubun-ubun. Ingin menggaruk tapi ditahan mati-matian, lantaran ancaman ibunya yang berkata 'kalau semakin digaruk cacarnya akan semakin membesar dan meninggalkan bekas hitam',

Yah, cacar. Pemuda tampan itu terkena penyakit yang biasanya menyerang sekali seumur hidup itu. tidak beruntung nasibnya karena penyakit ini menyergapnya untuk kedua kali. dia berusaha menahan hasrat menyebalkan yang selalu mengganggunya. jika benar cacarnya membesar dan meninggalkan bekas hitam..

Tamat sudah riwayat flower boy nya!

Hilang sudah kebanggaannya dengan kulit putih bersih yang dulu dia miliki, orang-orang disekitarnya memang iri dengan kulit milky yang Sehun miliki, sangat berbeda dengan mereka berkulit putih namun sedikit gelap. Jika kulit susunya ternoda oleh bekas cacar. Image popular itu akan hilang. No Sehun Oh milky Skin.

Penyakit ini menyerangnya setelah menertawai adik sepupunya –Kai, yang terkena cacar air beberapa waktu yang lalu. Selang beberapa hari setelah itu tubuh Sehun terasa panas seperti demam. Esoknya mulailah tumbuh bintik-bintik merah diarea badan dan tangannya. kini giliran Sehun yang harus menerima karmanya.

"Aasshh" tangan Sehun sudah terangkat ingin menggaruk wajahnya karna sudah tidak tahan lagi. Thermometer yang digigitnya ikut terlepas.

Namun,

"Yak!"

Sebuah tangan yang lain mencegah tangan Sehun. Matanya melotot melihat hal yang akan dilakukan oleh adiknya ini.

Sehun melihat orang yang mencegahnya lalu mendengus sebal "Hyuuung! Gatal tau! Aku sudah tidak tahan" marah Sehun bernada merengek karena hampir saja dia berhasil menggaruk wajahnya.

"Kalau gatal tabur bedak ini sayang" ucap seorang wanita cantik yang datang membawa botol bedak lalu menyerahkannya pada Sehun. Tak lupa dia memungut thermometer yang tadi dia tinggalkan pada si bungsu lalu menceknya. 39 derjat. Masih sama dengan suhu tadi pagi.

Sehun hanya mendengus lalu menerima bedak yang disodorkan Ibunya. Mulai menaburkan bedak itu diarea yang terasa sudah hangus oleh gatal.

"Dan kau Luhan.. jangan tertawa seperti itu" ujar Yixing sakartik saat ekor matanya menangkap Luhan menertawai Sehun. "Suhu tubuhmu masih panas Sehun-ah. Setelah ini istirahat dikamarmu" imbuh Yixing lagi.

Luhan yang tadi menertawai adiknya –Sehun- segera mendekap mulutnya lalu menyamankan posisi disebelah Sehun.

"Makanya jangan menertawai Kai, tanggung sendiri akibatnya kan. Kalau kita menertawakan orang justru kita yang kena setelahnya" ucap luhan menasehati sambil merangkul pundak adiknya.

"Tuh dengar Hyung-mu Sehun-ah" Yixing menimpali.

Sehun terdiam. Memasang wajah dingin andalannya saat semua orang mulai mengeroyoknya dengan nasehat-nasehat, tak dapat dipungkiri penyakitnya ini lantaran ucapannya sendiri.

Luhan diam-diam masih tertawa melihat ekspresi lucu adiknya yang sedang ngambek dengan bentol-bentol merah di wajahnya. Yixing hanya mampu menggeleng melihat kelakuan kedua putranya.

Setelah menghalau nasehat kakak dan ibunya, kini perhatian Sehun lebih tertarik pada penampilan Ibu dan juga Luhan yang sudah berbungkus baju rapi, kenapa dia tidak memperhatikan itu sejak tadi.

"Eomma.. mau kemana? Kenapa berpakaian seperti itu" Tanya Sehun tenang.

Yixing terdiam, menatap Luhan canggung, seperti mengharapkan bantuan kepada putra sulungnya itu melalui tatapan. Luhan juga melakukan hal yang sama. Tanda dia tidak tau harus menjawab apa.

"Eumb…kami.. " Yixing menggantung kalimatnya, dia melihat ke arah tangga dan menemukan seorang pria berjalan menuruni tangga.

"Kami akan pergi ke pesta pernikahan pamanmu Chen. Kau tentu tidak lupa kan Sehun"

Yixing kikuk saat kembali melihat wajah Sehun lebih cemberut dari sebelumnya. Secara tidak langsung mereka mengatakan mereka tidak akan mengikutsertakan Sehun karena dia sedang sakit.

Ingat. Orang yang terkena cacar pantang terkena angin, angin akan menyebabkan cacarnya semakin menyebar.

"Nah, itu artinya kau di rumah. Jaga rumah baik-baik ne" Luhan beranjak dari sofa sambil menepuk pelan pundak Sehun, tak lupa dia tersenyum mengejek pada sang adik.

"Aaaarrrggghhh menyebalkan! tidak mau! Tidak mau! Huwaaaaa! Aku tidak mau sendiri! ikuuut!" Sehun menendang kakinya ke udara, memberontak seperti anak kecil yang tidak mendapat mainan, melipat tangan didada lalu memasang wajah menyebalkan lagi.

Suho, ayah Sehun menggeleng melihat tingkah si bungsu yang mulai memberontak jika keinginannya tak terpenuhi. mau tidak mau dia harus mengabulkan keinginan putranya tempo lalu.

Suho menatap istrinya sebentar, meminta persetujuan Yixing tentang apa yang akan dia katakan setelah ini.

Yixing yang mengerti mengangguk sebagai persetujuan.

"Oke. As your wish, kau bisa memiliki lamborgini pribadi esok hari sebagai gantinya"

Sekejap. Wajah masam Sehun berganti sumbringah saat Suho menjanjikan sebuah mobil pribadi untuk Sehun.

"Ah, jinjjayo? Waaa jinjja? Jinjja?" Sehun melompat dari sofa lalu memeluk Suho. Jika dengan sakit begini permintaannya akan terpenuhi, dia rela bisa sakit terus. Itu yang dipikirkan remaja yang baru akan dewasa itu.

"Hah~ kau terlalu memanjakan dia appa" desah Luhan yang mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Hey, kau sudah memiliki mobil itu lebih dulu Lu, biarkan adikmu mendapatkan juga. Toh usianya juga sudah membolehkan untuk menyetir sendiri bukan?"

Luhan memutar bola matanya bosan. Suho tersenyum kepada Sehun, Sehun membalas lalu memeluk kembali tubuh ayahnya.

"Baiklah, sebelum mobilmu terparkir dihalaman esok hari kau harus menjaga rumah sebagai gantinya, Oke?" titah Suho melepaskan pelukan Sehun.

"Baik bos"

* * *

..

Satu jam sudah berlalu saat Luhan, Yixing, dan Suho meninggalkan rumah mereka menuju pesta pernikahan adik Suho –Chen- dan menyuruh Sehun menjaga rumah, karena si Bungsu Oh itu sedang terkena cacar. Orang yang sakit cacar sangat pantang terkena angin karena takut akan menyebar lebih luas lagi.

Menepati janjinya pada sang ibu, Sehun sudah berada di ruang pribadinya, memakai pakaian yang tertutup dan mematikan AC ruangan. Dia menyalakan televisi yang sengaja dipindahkan ke kamarnya. Sudah beberapa kali mengganti channel dan kembali ke channel semula membuat Sehun bosan karena tidak ada sesuatu yang menarik minatnya untuk ditonton.

Sehun menoleh pada ponsel yang tergeletak pasrah disampingnya.

Kenapa tidak terfikirkan olehnya dari tadi?

Sehun meraih ponselnya, mengutak-atik beberapa kalimat dan.. SEND

Tak butuh waktu lama ponsel Sehun kembali menyala. Sehun membuka pesan dan tersenyum saat penerima pesannya tadi membalas

BAIKLAH AKU AKAN KESANA

Sehun membuang kembali ponselnya lalu menyandarkan kepalanya pada tempat tidur.

* * *

..

"Aaaa kau lama sekali, Park Yoda" Sehun mendengus kesal saat membuka pintu rumahnya dan menampilkan pria jangkung itu tersenyum lebar tak berdosa padanya.

"Tadaa aku bawa apa!" ucapnya menghiraukan kekesalan Sehun sambil menenteng tinggi dua kantong plastic di tangannya.

"Apa itu?"

Chanyeol, pria jangkung berambut light brown itu langsung masuk ke rumah Sehun. Dia setengah berlari menghampiri meja tamu lalu meletakkan dua kantong plastic di sana.

"Haha lihatlah flower boy kita ini. Kau terlihat tampan dengan bintik-bintik merah itu Hun" chanyeol tertawa sambil menyamankan posisinya di sofa milik keluarga Oh itu.

Sehun tak menghiraukan hinaan Chanyeol dan menutup kembali pintu rumahnya. Angin yang masuk membuat pipinya sedikit gatal.

"Kau ku undang untuk menemaniku Dobi, bukan untuk mengejekku" Sehun berjalan santai lalu menduduki tempat disebelah Chanyeol.

"Oke. Baiklah baiklah. Ayo" chanyeol mengeluarkan sesuatu dalam kantong plastic yang dibawanya tadi.

Dua botol vodka!

"Yak! Apa-apaan kau Park Chanyeol! Kau ingin menjerumuskanku eoh?" Sehun melotot saat barang yang dikeluarkan Chanyeol adalah dua botol minuman berakohol!

"Hey, hey tenang tuan Oh. Kau bilang orang tuamu akan pulang esok pagi bukan? Jadi.. tidak ada salahnya kita mencoba ini?" Tanya Chanyeol seraya menaik-naikkan alisnya.

"Kau gila Park! Dari mana kau mendapatkan ini eoh?"

"Aku mencurinya dari orang tuaku" jawabnya enteng

"Mwo?!"

"Hey. Ayolah. Kau tak menghargai jerih payahku untuk mendapatkan ini ha? Aku harus melipat kecil kecil tubuhku untuk bisa menerobos ruang rahasia milik ayahku! Dan kedatanganku yang lama gara-gara mencuri ini asal kau tau Oh!"

"Huh"

TING TONG

Bel kembali berbunyi, membuat Sehun dan Chanyeol langsung menengang ditempat. Siapa yang datang? Orang tua Sehun tidak kembali secepat ini bukan?

Cepat-cepat Sehun dan Chanyeol bekerja sama menyembunyikan vodka yang baru saja dikeluarkan Chanyeol. Chanyeol segera berlari ke arah dapur, berharap dapat menyembunyikan minuman haram ini di tempat yang aman jika memang yang datang orang tua Sehun.

"Y..Ya.." Sahut Sehun saat bunyi bel itu terdengar sudah tidak sabaran.

Chanyeol semakin panic, Sehunpun memberi isyarat agar Chanyeol menyelesaikan tugasnya.

Ceklek~

"Yak!"

Sehun mundur beberapa langkah saat pintu terbuka, menampilkan sesosok gadis yang beberapa bulan ini dia kencani.

Matanya yang memiliki lingkaran hitam itu melotot marah. Bibirnya mengerucut menahan berang.

"T..Tao? ke..kenapa kau kesini?"

Ucap Sehun gugup, atau lebih tepatnya terkejut karena Tao datang secara tiba-tiba.

Yah. Bukan flower boy namanya jika Sehun tak bisa mendapatkan gadis cantik ketua team cheerleader di universitasnya ini. Sebagai kapten basket sudah hal lumrah mendapatkan pacar seorang lead team cheer.

Sehun gugup sekaligus takut. Karena dia tidak pernah bercerita kepada kekasihnya ini bahwa dia sedang sakit! Dan bodohnya Sehun mengacuhkan Tao yang selalu berusaha menghubunginya, entah itu melalui telpon, sms, email dan semua jaringan yang dapat menghubungi dirinya. Jadi tidak salah jika Tao sekarang mengamuk di depan Sehun!

"Apa kau malu kau sakit cacar eh?" berang Tao sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Eh?" Sehun bingung. Namun dia menunduk saat sadar dia tidak menceritakan sakitnya ini pada sang kekasih. Tentu saja. Sehun sangat malu jika Tao tau keadaannya saat ini. Daya tarik yang dia gunakan untuk meluluhkan seorang princess cacat. Siapa yang tidak malu coba.

Tao membolak balikkan tubuh Sehun.

"Eeh?" Sehun kembali bingung

"Sudah menyebar kemana?" ucap Tao lagi sambil menilik tubuh Sehun yang berbungkus sweater dan training.

"Uh? Ah ya. Baru sampai tubuh dan wajahku" jawab Sehun menunduk..

Tao, gadis berambut pirang sepunggung itu menyeret tangan Sehun untuk memasuki rumahnya kemudian menutup pintu.

"Kau keterlaluan Sehun-ah, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu" Tao terus berjalan sambil menyeret tangan Sehun. Kekesalannya sulit reda walau dia sebenarnya kasihan setelah melihat keadaan Sehun dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

"Duduk!" perintah Tao tajam dan Sehun langsung menurutinya. Seperti anak anjing yang patuh pada majikan.

Chanyeol yang tadi bersembunyi di dapur menegakkan tubuhnya setelah mendengar suara yang begitu familiar itu. Dia segera keluar dan menuju ruang tamu.

"Tao.. kau sudah sampai?" heran Chanyeol. "cepat sekali.." lanjut Chanyeol.

Apa? Kenapa Chanyeol tau Tao akan mengunjungi rumahnya? –Sehun

"Hey Park! Apa maksudnya"

"Harusnya kau berterima kasih pada Chanyeol tuan Oh! Karena aku datang kesini atas informasinya"

Sehun melotot, cukup tau akan situasi, dia melirik tajam pada Chanyeol seolah berkata – _Oke,-aku-akan-buat-perhitungan-denganmu-Park-Chan-Yeol!_ -

Chanyeol bergidik merasakan aura gelap menguar dari tubuh Sehun.

Namun cepat-cepat dia menggeleng dan kembali kedapur untuk menjemput minuman haram yang dia sembunyikan.

* * *

..

Glek

"Akh" Sehun menyerngit saat satu tegukan mengalir dikerongkongannya.

"Assh rasanya aneh" desis Sehun

"Kau hanya belum terbiasa, rasanya enak kok" balas Chanyeol, dengan santai meneguk minuman miliknya

"Sejak kapan kau mulai mengkonsumsi minuman ini? Pantas saja ibuku marah saat Luhan Hyung diajak Kris Hyung minum. Ternyata rasanya memang aneh"

"Sejak.. umurku 16"

"Apa!"

"Hey hey kau hanya telat mencoba Oh! Lidahmu belum terbiasa saja. Sebenarnya ibuku juga melarang, hanya saja aku lebih suka sembunyi-sembunyi menikmatinya. Kau lupa, darah ayahku yang suka minum mengalir ditubuhku"

"Dasar Dobi"

"Sudah, lupakan. Nikmati saja" Chanyeol mendorong gelas yang dipegang Sehun untuk kembali diteguk, membuat Sehun terbelalak kemudian tersedak.

"Ohook! Chanyeol-ah!"

"Hey, kalian sedang apa?" Chanyeol dan Sehun hampir lupa, bahwa lebih dari setengah jam yang lalu mereka tidak hanya berdua, ada seorang gadis yang juga menjadi tamu dirumah tuan Oh itu yang sedang berkutat didapur menghidangkan sesuatu untuk Sehun. Keduanya menegang ditempat.

Mereka lupa! Ada seorang gadis!

Tao- dia memiringkan kepala menatap dua botol tinggi serta beberapa bungkus kripik dimeja tamu, saat meletakkan semangguk sup hangat yang dia bawa tadi diatas meja, tangannya langsung meraih botol itu.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya polos.

Oh ya, walau galak seperti itu Tao masih polos, dia tak mengenal apa itu minuman berakohol.

"Ja….ja….."

Glek

Glek

Glek

"Ngan…" Sehun dan Chanyeol mendadak lesu saat sepasang mata mereka menyaksikan cairan didalam botol itu ditelan tanpa jeda oleh Tao. 3 tegukan sekaligus

Tao tak merasa aneh dan dengan tenangnya menelan cairan yang sebenarnya membuat tenggorokannya panas.

"Ah, hidungku seperti bersoda" gumam Tao, kemudian kepalanya bergerak tak seimbang, disusul kelopak matanya yang seperti layu.

GAWAT! TAO MABUK!

* * *

 **Hayyy semua ^^**

 **Jun balik lagi bawa FF Huntao. Maaf atas menghilangnya diriku beberapa waktu ini. Yah mulai sibuk lagi. Lagi menyiapkan proposal dan sebagainya.**

 **Bagaimana? Suka? Lanjut?**

 **Sengaja sih bikin two shoot jadi rencananya chapter depan khusus NC-an :v**

 **Terimakasih buat Nala yang inspirasi banget FF ini. Ini ide dia, tapi aku yang nulis. Karena banyak yang suka sama FF nya yang lalu aku jadi ngait dia di FF mendatang. Dan rencananya juga ada satu FF HunTao lagi yang murni Feat kami berdua. Apa ada yang minat?**

 **Dan Oh ya, maaf untuk Bring Back yang telat. Sumpah habis ide euy. Tapi tetap lanjut kok beberapa chapter lagi bakal END ^^**

 **Oke. See you next chap**


End file.
